Stormpriest of Talos - Clr(8),F(8),SL(8),WP(6)
Description Cleric 8 / Stormlord 8 / Warpriest 6 / Fighter 8 Born of thunder, as mad as the raging storm, the Stormpriest of Talos strikes with all the fury of her God, pleased only with wanton destruction and chaos. The Stormpriest smites foes with no thought to consequence or retribution, such is the way of the storm. Note: The Stormpriest of Talos started as an exercise in gaining both Epic Divine Might and Epic Spells, however, the intention is better served as a Favored Soul-based build. Instead of redoing this build as something completely different, however, I have edited this build to reflect a bit more cleaner Cleric-based Stormlord build. This build is still capable of casting epic spells - I favor Vampiric Feast simply because I feel it compliments the melee style of this build. This build offers a lot of flexibility - in race, in stats and in feat selection in the epic levels. It can be played from level 1 on and should perform well at all levels due to full cleric casting until level 16. The base of this build is inspired by randomsome1, from his guide on GameFAQ. (http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/939027/50368) Character Creation * Saving throws, HP and AC need in-game verification. * Air Genasi is picked largely due to RP flavor. It is hardly the most optimal race, and can be replaced easily with Human or any other race with favored class: Fighter. The stat modifications are bad, but this build is still playable despite the -2 Wisdom. Notes: Strengths: *26 BAB means 6 attacks per round. Divine Power can cover the gap at level 26. Coupled with the Stormlord and Cleric buffs, with a high strength and Weapon Focus, your attack rating will be very high. *AC can be very high due to tower shields, full plate mail, magic vestment and Combat Expertise *Along with the high AC, Vampiric Feast will extend your longevity (not to mention, Heal.) Very tough build to kill. *8 Fighter levels open two feats late game for Epic Toughness, Prowess, Rescue, whatever you want, really. Weaknesses: *Poor reflex save means you will be taking full damage from ae spells. However, as a cleric, this can be negated via spells and your own natural resistance to electricity. *Air Genasi is a sub-optimal race for divine casters. *Skill points can be very tight, as are feats leveling. Stormlord unfortunately requires a wasted feat in Great Fortitude. *You will need at least a +3 Wisdom item to cast level 9 spells and qualify for Vampiric Thirst. Character Progression *After level 21, use your skills as you will. The Fighter levels make skill point allocation difficult without wasting too many points, but your priorities here are getting Spellcraft to 30 and maxing Concentration. *You will need a wisdom item to gain Vampiric Feast and to cast spell levels 7-9. Alterations This build is presented with the ability to be tailored in many ways. Combat Expertise can be dropped along with Int for more powerful offensive feats, the race can be changed to anything with fighter as a favored class, and Wisdom can be bought up (with another face besides Air Genasi) to qualify naturally for epic spells and 9th level spells. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Divine Character builds Category:Divine Spell Swords